


Hanzo can't stand Genji

by PoeticHammurabi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, Post-Recall, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticHammurabi/pseuds/PoeticHammurabi
Summary: Hanzo can't stand Genji - a thrilling saga in which he can't help but comply if Genji annoys him enough.





	Hanzo can't stand Genji

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something regarding Overwatch, haha. Mcgenji isn't all this is, I added it because its mentioned a couple of times. Also, sorry of you find Genji too out of character??
> 
> Twitter: @KoreanDeathwish 
> 
> I know, edgy and cringey, leave mE BE

After having to haul his brother's ass out of a situation he recklessly thrown himself into, followed by a tedious mission to disable an EMP set up to explode and possibly kill the large population of Omnics in the poorer areas of Kings Row, Hanzo had had enough.  
  
He was tired.  
  
"Didn't Ziegler just repair that arm?" Hanzo gave a pointed look at the noticable damage to Genji's prosthetic arm. Green sparks fizzled from his shoulder, all the way down to his forearm.  
  
"Oops?" Was all he said. "I had to stop that Talon thug from activating that EMP. He just happened to have a decent aim."  
  
"You could have waited for me to back you up."  
  
Genji made a noise which resembled a huff crossed with a scoff. "Not my fault you were too slow. Its fine, my arm can be replaced." There was a tone to his voice that Hanzo didn't like. "Its better for me to get hurt than you. Most of me can be rebuilt or replaced. You only get to have a human body once. Its better you do your best to preserve it." Genji's somewhat stroppy attitude morphed into a tone of defeat, something somber. Hanzo just wanted him to shut up.  
  
Hanzo could've argued, but he chose not to, sinking into his seat further, he and Genji remained silent on their way back to Gibraltar.  
  
-  
It was friday. Friday was Hanzo's least favourite day because he had to socialise with the rest of the overwatch agents in 'mandatory' video games and movie night.  
  
Its not like Hanzo hated them, they all had personalities that didn't match up to his, so he always felt like he couldn't relate or become friends with any of them. That and over the past couple of years, Hanzo had developed a liking to being alone.  
  
"Hanzo." Of course it was Genji. He heard Genji rattle the door knob. Hanzo knew to lock it on Fridays. "Unlock the door."  
  
"I'm not participating in childish games."  
  
"Please?" He heard Genji whine like a child. Sometimes Hanzo forgets Genji's 35. "Tonight we're going to play Monopoly, we used to play it all the time as kids."  
  
"Yeah, as kids, Genji." Hanzo retorted. "You do not need me there."  
  
"But I do! I need you to be my partner, we're doing double teams."  
  
"You have that Cowboy."  
  
"Jesse won't be back until tomorrow." Hanzo could hear Genji's pout. "Just open the door, please?"  
  
Hanzo didn't respond and returned to reading his book, hoping that if he ignored him, Genji will leave him alone.  
  
"Brother," Genji knocked on the door.  
  
Hanzo drowned out the knocking. He was always good at ignoring the world and focusing on what he was doing. In this case, he ignored the knocking and focused on reading.  
  
...  
  
The knocking persisted for ten minuites before Hanzo growled, storming over to the door. His patience had run thin. He unlocked the door and opened it, ready to yell at Genji to piss off. His anger immediately died when he looked down to see his brother's large, brown eyes staring up at him, pout on his face. He didn't have his visor or helmet on, his wild black hair and scarred face exposed.  
  
"Please, brother?" His voice was soft. "I just... even though you're here, if feels like you're not, I never get to see you outside of the odd missions we have together. I just want to see my brother... is that too much to ask for?"  
  
Hanzo felt bad for wanting to lash out at him. He just wanted to see him. Hanzo had forgot what it was like to feel brotherly love, as he had thrown that away all those years ago, forcing himself to believe that he doesn't need it to survive in this world.  
  
Although he knows he doesn't need love to live, he needs it if he wants to feel comfort. A feeling he didn't know he enjoyed until now, if that warm feeling in his chest was anything to go by.  
  
Hanzo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Fine."  
  
Genji's face lit up, a smile Hanzo hadn't seen since Genji was young. It almost felt weird for Hanzo to see it on him, as expressions of fear and betrayal would often be associated to Genji.  
  
Ugh, he felt disgusted with himself.  
  
"Thank you brother." Genji clasped Hanzo's hand, dragging him out of his room. "We'll beat everyone else! I know it!" 

...  
  
Hanzo often found Genji draped over the common lounge couch with that Cowboy underneath him.  
  
It was no secret those two were in a romantic relationship. Honestly, Hanzo wasn't surprised. Seeing as he fit the criteria of what Genji was attracted to.  
  
Broad, tall, handsome American male. Going by his accent, Hanzo can only imagine he came from the rural areas of southern America, because no one in the world spoke in a heavy drawl like what he does.  
  
Hanzo also wasn't surprised that the Cowboy didn't like him very much. Voice going gruff when regarding him, or fixing him with a glare that made Hanzo uneasy.  
  
So when he, his brother and the cowboy were sent on a mission together, Hanzo knew it would be a shitshow. Talon agents were found doing shady business in Ilios, the three of them had one simple task to drive them away from the area to stop further disruption to the local community.  
  
What was once pristine white buildings accented with blue were now in rubble, dirtied with dust, dirt and blood. "If you would have listened to me, we wouldn't have ended up in this mess." Hanzo hissed at Jesse. He had copped a large cut over his right side, blood seeped through his clothes and onto the ground. "We don't have medical back up for you or Genji, you've put all of us in danger, you damn idiot!"  
  
"I was doin' most of the work, maybe if you weren't so busy bitchin' at me, maybe we could've stopped those thugs from blowin' the place up." Jesse growled, pressing harder on his side. It didn't help much, because the blood flow stayed steady. "We were sittin' ducks, we had to do somethin'!" Jesse's raised voice died down into a coughing fit. "We can't always solve our problems waiting for 'the right moment.'"  
  
Hanzo grabbed Jesse by the dirty serape draped around his shoulders. "Well we can't solve all our problems by jumping into danger like a reckless idiot either!"  
  
"What the fuck-"  
  
 The two were too deep in their argument, Hanzo almost didn't pick up on the soft whine coming from underneath a fallen wall. "Shut up!" Hanzo cut off Jesse's rant, hearing more groans from that same wall. "Someone's underneath there." Then it clicked.  
  
"Wait, where is Genji?" Jesse stole the question right from Hanzo. Where was his brother? Pushing himself off the rock he was leaning on, Hanzo limped to the mess of rubble.  
  
"I'm right..." It was faint, Hanzo could barely hear him from all the crackling of nearby fire. "... It hurts."  
  
"Oh darlin', hold on!" Jesse began hauling the debris off of Genji, groaning from the pain caused from his open wound. "We're gettin' ya outta there."  
  
It didn't take long for the two to uncover the cyborg. His once clean armour heavily damaged and dirtied. His visor broken, leaving half of his face exposed, and his prosthetic legs crushed beyond repair. "You two finished... arguing?" Genji seemed pained when his lips quirked up into a smile. "I think, I think I see the light." He added in Japanese, continuing to mumble incoherent nonsense.  
  
"No, no, no. This ain't good." Jesse pulled Genji's body from under the pile, falling down onto the ground and cradled his head in his lap. "We can't contact HQ, my communicator is broken."  
  
"Mine isn't." Hanzo acted quickly, sending an emergency message to the medic team, hoping to god they respond quickly.  
  
"You two... you two are dangerous to work with." Genji mumbled. "You two suck to work with." Jesse's expression changed into one of regret, lips curling down into a deep frown.  
  
Hanzo felt a pang of disappointment, staying silent until help arrived.  
  
He and Jesse received a look of distrust from Genji before he was rushed to the medical ward, Jesse was soon dragged along with them, blood still steadily dripping from his side.  
  
...  
  
It didn't take long for Genji to return back to his normal self. He had silently forgiven Hanzo through smiling at him and dragging him into whatever games he had planned with the younger agents.  
  
Today was hot. Really hot. Gibraltar has always had unforgiving summer heat. Temperature reached levels that were unheard of in Japan. 

He often found himself sweating, fanning himself with his book. Winston was sure taking his sweet time fixing the air con.  
  
"We have a solution." Genji says. He nicks the book from Hanzo's hands and places it down on the bedside table.  
  
"You lost my page!" Hanzo quips, attempting to reach for his book, only to have the book thrown to the other side of the room, far out of his reach. "If it has anything to do with water fights, its a no."  
  
"Not just any kind of water fight." Genji starts. "Lúcio and Hana found a shop in the closest town that had water guns."  
  
Oh for god's sake. "Why do you have to drag me into everything?"  
  
"Because it's fun!" Genji threw his hands up. "Its boring reading books all the damn time! You need to do something interesting with yourself!"  
  
"Reading is interesting." Genji didn't seem to have any of it, pulling Hanzo from his spot and pushed him out of his room. This seemed all too familiar...  
  
"Nope. You're going to have fun with me and everyone else and that's that."  
  
  
Hanzo never thought water gun fights would be so intense. What he found funny was even the older members such as Amari, Torbjörn, Reinhardt and even Morrison joined in. To say Hanzo was shocked when Morrison rocked up in full gear, water balloons and all was an understatement.  
  
Hanzo wasn't going to lie, it was fun shooting water at the other team. Seeing Genji having the time of his life with the other members brought a smile to Hanzo's face. He realised seeing Genji happy made him happy.  
  
In the end, his team won. Cheers erupted from his teammates. Getting clapped on the shoulder by Reinhardt, and friendly slaps from Lúcio, Hana, Lena and other faces he didn't recognise. He noticed Genji grinning at him. His hand raised in an expecting high-five. Hanzo chose to ignore it at first, placing his gun in the pile where everyone else dumped theirs. He turned and Genji was still there, expecting a high-five. "No."  
  
"C'mon, brother." Genji responded in Japanese. "Don't leave me hanging." It was funny, the way Genji spoke in English was unlike how he spoke in Japanese. He talked like a little shit teenager, speaking informally which made Hanzo twitch in annoyance.  
  
He noticed Jesse not too far behind Genji. Whatever gentle expression he had before was replaced with a searing glare. His honey brown eyes bore holes into Hanzo.  
  
Tired of being glared at, Hanzo caved, returning Genji's high-five. His flesh hand meeting Genji's mechanic hand, making a satisfying 'clap' Genji beamed at him like a child. Jesse's glare of eternal punishment subsided, shaking his head with a huff of approval.  
  
That cowboy confused Hanzo. 


End file.
